


R.I.P. Chucky

by JosieB357



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chill, First time writing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Rich david, older max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieB357/pseuds/JosieB357
Summary: Max's parents never picked him up from Camp, so its up to David to make him feel better ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	R.I.P. Chucky

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible summary i didn't know what to put. I've never written a fan fiction before so im sorry if this is sparatic or out of character. I'm making it take place right after Campbell got arrested.

"GOSH DARN!"

"They still won't pick up?" said Gwen. David looked at her with red in his face from all the anger he was feeling. "I've must've called this number a million times and still all I reach is dial tone!" "Go check the information, maybe we're missing a number, or who knows there might be something written on the back" said Gwen. David went back to Max's file, his parents filled only filled out the bare minimum they required to take a camper in, which isn't much since Mr. Campbell wanted every bag of cash he could get in this scandal of a camp. The only thing they had on Max or his parents was one phone number, and a copy of Max's birth certificate. "Its no use, I've looked at these papers through and through. What are we going to do Gwen?" Gwen looked uneasily at her boots. "Im not sure David, but you we can't stay here much longer. All the campers have already made it back home, and the fbi is telling us we need to leave the premises so they can scout around for evidence." David sighed, he to knew that time was limited, but he didn't want to put Max through any more hardships then he was already probably feeling right now. He sat down on his bed across the cabin with his head in his hands, he needed to think of something, and quickly. He sat there for a solid 20 minutes just contemplating. Any other person would say just call the police and have then figure this out. But he had a deep gut feeling that if he did this Max would never see his parents again. David tried thinking of everything he had to work with. The number wasn't going through, and they already asked Max if he knew a different number. They also asked if he knew his address but he said he didn't know....wait! David jumped off his bed startling Gwen who was still sitting at her desk. He ran back to his own desk with Max's file on it. Sure as shit on the bottom of his birth certificate was an address to where it was sent to. "I have an idea" said David. Gwen face lit up and she looked back up at David. "On Max's birth certificate it has the address it was sent to, do you think maybe I could drive him there? On the off chance that his parents still live there?" Daivd said with a bit of cheer at the epiphany he just had "I think that is a wonderful idea!" yelled Gwen. "Finally all of us can leave this hell hole" David heard this and for the first time in days he gave a big genuine smile. "Ok then, lets do it! Ill go tell Max to get his stuff together and we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning!"

David skipped over to Max's tent with a sandwich, bag of chips, and water bottle in hand. The quarter master left a few days ago to whatever mountain he crawled out of, so this is what they have been eating for breakfast lunch and dinner. He was sure Max was tired of it but hearing that he'll be home soon will surely make max cheer up....right? "Goooood evening max!" Said David as he popped his head through Max's tent with his usual goofy grin. Max was laying in his cot on his side playing a game on the calculator Niel tweaked up a few weeks back. Without even looking up max said "let me guess more shit sandwhiches." David twitch at the mean comment but was to much in a good mood to correct the 10 year old child. "Good news Max" as David continued to walk into the tent and sit on the edge of what used to be Niels cot. "You'll be going home tomorrow!" Max paused for a minute then set his calculator down and sat up on the edge of the cot, him and David now directly across the tent from each other. "My parents are coming to pick me up?" Max said with a low voice and heavy eyes. David saw this and flinched a little, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting and it threw him off guard. "W-well not exactly, I have an address for your home and I was planning on dropping you off tomorrow" Max heard this and clamped up, in truth he didn't want to go home. Its true the first few weeks it was the only thing in his mind, but after making some friends and the whole woodscouts incident, he kinda started liking camp. But there was no fucking way he was telling this ginger buffon that. "Fucking finally, if i had to spend just one more day here i was going to go drink the lake water and see what would happen." David perked up after hearing this, he was so happy hearing that max was looking forward to returning home. He stood up and handed max his last camp campbell meal. "Well then max be sure to pack your things and get a good nights rest, we have a long drive ahead of us and we plan on leaving at dawn!" Max groaned then started his dinner as David headed out the tent.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making a second chapter, but first i want to see how well this does. Again this is my first time writing a story and I'm sorry if its rushed or all over the place. I would very much appreciate feedback!


End file.
